


In Too Deep

by PhantomSoRandom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Little bit of Homophobia, Alternate Universe - High School, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Prom, Public Blow Jobs, Some Shatt - Freeform, Suicide, some smut i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSoRandom/pseuds/PhantomSoRandom
Summary: Keith is the bullied "punk kid", while Lance is the popular jock. They've known each other from preschool all the way to high school; however, in middle school, Lance finds out Keith has a crush on him and no longer talks to him as a friend. That is, until senior year, and they've become closer than ever.(Pretty much your basic high school AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Keith**

 

“ _One sip, bad for me_ ,” my mixtape played in my walkman as I walked through the halls of my oh so lovely high school. “ _One hit, bad for me. One kiss, bad for me. But I give in so easily._ ” I was listening to _Weak_ by AJR, in case it wasn’t obvious enough.

 

I stopped by my locker to grab my art textbook when all of the sudden someone shoved into my backpack. Purposely. Who else would it be other than Lance McClain?

 

Instead of saying anything, I kept my mouth shut. I felt eyes on me. I didn’t dare look up to see whose they were. I just grabbed my book, slammed the locker shut, and walked off to class. The _opposite_ direction of Lance McClain.

 

I sat in my seat in Mr. Price’s class. I shared this period with one of my only two friends. Pidge Gunderson. She twirled her light brown long hair with her index finger chewing on her gum.

 

“Ms. Gunderson,” Mr. Price spoke from his desk. “Would you please spit that out?” He asked nicely.

I watched from the door as Pidge swallowed her gum instead of spitting it in the trash. It brought a small smile to my face. I walked over and sat in the empty spot next to her.

 

“Good morning, Ms. Gunderson,” I greeted Pidge, setting down my backpack on the floor.

“Good morning, Mr. Kogane,” she raised a brow with a sly grin on her face. Her brown eyes showed me something sarcastic.

 

My name is Keith. Keith Kogane. I know, probably the least sexiest male name to everyone in the English speaking language. Oh, trust me, it gets better. I’m also the least popular senior at Voltron High. Pidge is the least popular freshman, so that’s why we’re good friends. She’s also the only one that knows my secret. I’m gay.

 

I guess I’ve always been gay. In preschool, my teacher told me that I was in fact _very_ homosexual. Of course, she didn’t say the exact word. Homosexual, I mean. She said I was gay. I went home that one day asking my mother was gay even meant.

 

She had me sit down and explained to me what that meant, and then I wondered, _what made her think I like boys instead of girls?_ Then I remembered something. I was holding Lance McClain’s hand and telling him to marry me instead of this girl, Allura.

 

Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I hated Allura or anything. I was just a little jealous that she was taking away my best friend. Yes, Lance and I were friends. Childhood friends. Ever since eighth grade, he started hanging out with the so-called cool kids. Lance wanted me to hang out with them too, but his pals convinced him that I had a fat crush on him and that it was totally weird.

 

Maybe that story isn’t completely false. I admit, I did have a crush on Lance McClain ever since we were kids. Maybe he did have every right to bully me. It was wrong to love your best friend. He probably felt betrayed.

 

Recalling these events, I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my bangs. Pidge noticed and asked me what was wrong.

“I don’t know,” I said with a shrug. “Lance.”

“Again?” She frowned. “Look, you’ve got to get over this guy.”

“I am over him.”

“Then why do you miss him?”  
“I miss him as a friend.”

“Right, sure,” Pidge said, rolling her eyes and turning around to face forward.

 

Pidge never really liked it when I talked about Lance. He bullies her, too. Sometimes. Just sometimes. I always stand up for her. Always. This one time, Lance and I got in a fist fight when he shoulder checked Pidge making her fall to the floor and drop her lunch. He said it was an accident, and whether or not it was true, I still wanted to kick his ass. Before anyone could win, we were pulled apart by teachers.

 

“Hey,” a rough voice said. “Get out of my seat, Punk Kid.” It was one of Lance’s buddies.

Everyone’s got a label. I’m one of the punk kids, but I don’t hang out with the other punks. Yeah, they shut me out too. Pidge is known as a nerd. Lance McClain is your typical high school movie jock. Allura is now one of the most smartest kids at Voltron High, but because she’s on the cheerleading team, she doesn’t get shit for it.

 

“Get out of my face, Lame Brain,” Pidge growled at Lance’s jock pal. I immediately grabbed my bag and stood up to save us the trouble.

“That’s what I thought,” Lame Brain said, dropping his art book on the desk. I felt so bad for Pidge.

 

**Lance**

 

“I saw that,” Allura said to me as I was leaning back in my chair. I looked up at her serious blue eyes.

“What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, Lance,” she scolded me with her arms crossed. “You totally shoved Keith on purpose.”

“Maybe.” I shrugged.

Allura scoffed, and then walked off to her seat when the bell rang.

 

Okay, so maybe I did shove into Keith on purpose. It was only because my friends told me to. I know, it’s a very lame excuse, but if someone were in my shoes, they would do it too. In this school, you have to get on others’ case to make it to the top. I wasn’t about to lose my popularity just to get a friend back. That sounds more asshole-like than I thought.

 

It’s not like I actually hate Keith Kogane. I actually miss him. I’ve missed him since we were thirteen. I was a little freaked when I found out that he had a crush on me, but I didn’t hate him for it.

 

Nowadays, we get on each other’s nerves. He calls me Shit For Brains, I call him Punk Kid and his little freshman friend is a total geek. She spit on me one time. My friends wanted to jump her, but I somehow talked them out of it. I would never let them hurt a girl. Especially since she’s a friend of Keith. I don’t want him to hate me more than he already does.

 

During lunch, I walked with Hunk Garrett and the others. Hunk Garrett and I have been friends since freshman year, and he’s the voice of reason within the football team. He’s a bit of a scaredy cat and a pretty sensitive dude. Maybe that’s why a lot of chicks dig him.

 

As I was talking to Hunk, I suddenly bumped into someone, making our lunch trays collide and food spilled on me. I looked to see that Keith was on the floor in front of me, covered in mashed potatoes and gravy.

 

All the guys but Hunk laughed and pointed at him. Keith’s face went crimson as he bit his lip. He looked like he was about to cry. That was when I decided that this was it. This ended now.

“I’m sorry,” I apologized and held out a hand. “Are you okay?”

“Piss off,” his friend, Pidge, snapped at me as she helped him up.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t need your help,” she said. “Let’s go, Keith.”

 

While the guys still laughed, I watched as Pidge walked off with Keith. He hung his head, but then turned to look at me with something in his eyes that I couldn’t read. It broke my heart.

“Hunk, I’ll be back,” I said without looking back at him.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

I just pushed my way through the crowd of students that laughed amongst each other.

 

“Keith!” I called his name when I caught sight of them. Pidge looked back at me with a sharp glare, and then turned her head to face forward and started walking fast, but I was faster.

 

I grabbed onto Keith’s hand, and he stopped, then turned his head to look at me with tears in his eyes. They trailed down his cheeks as his bottom lip quivered like a child’s.

“Go away, Lance.”

His voice cracked as he said this, so I let go of his hand and they walked off. I watched them leave, feeling completely useless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keith**

 

The day after the incident in the cafeteria, we were dissecting frogs. The teacher was partnering up people, and I prayed I wouldn’t get Lance. I prayed hard, but not hard enough. 

“Mr. McClain, you’ll be working with Mr. Kogane,” Ms. Asher said, very disinterested. Lance immediately looked at me, and I averted my eyes.

 

When she was done listing off pairs, we had to go to our partners. Everyone was happy with who they got. Everyone but me, and I highly doubt Lance is pleased with being partnered with me. I sat there, looking down at the desk and trying hard not to glance up.

 

“Hey, partner,” Lance’s voice said very awkwardly, which I really didn’t expect. I expected something like “oh, damn, I really don’t want to be here with you.”

“Hi,” I responded looking up at his dazzling face. 

 

Lance has always been handsome. Even as a kid he had a cute face and adults would always say that he’d be a heartbreaker when he got older. They were unfortunately right. 

“So, uh, listen,” he said pulling out a chair. “I didn’t mean to bump into you like that yesterday. I feel really bad about it.”

 

“I’m not going to say it’s fine, because it’s not,” I told him, “but your apology is accepted.”

He let out a sigh. “Thank you.”

“Let’s just get started.”

“Right.”

 

We had to break the jaw first. Lance volunteered to do it, and seeing how easily he did it, other groups came over to us and asked him to help them out. The way his muscles flexed when he broke the jaws was a bit of a turn on. Is that a weird thing to say?

“Can we please get started now?” I asked, starting to lose my patience. 

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

I grabbed the scalpel and cut a slit in the stomach. Lance watched quietly as I did this, and I looked past my shoulder, examining his face. I missed being this close to him without one of us shooting insults at the other. There was no way I could tell him that though.

 

Just then, I felt a sharp pain in my thumb. I immediately dropped the scalpel and looked at my other hand to see that I cut my thumb open. 

“Are you okay?” Lance asked in a panic, and then took my hand in his, looking closely at my bleeding cut. 

“I-I’m fine,” I stammered. Shoot. 

“Here,” he said, and then licked my thumb.

 

I felt my heart pounding harshly in my chest as my eyes went wide. I looked down as he continued to suck at it.  _ Don’t get a boner. Don’t get a boner. _

“Done,” he finally spoke up, removing my thumb from his mouth. I looked up at him to see that he was grinning down at me.

“What was that for?” I mumbled, wiping my thumb on my shirt.

“To help.”

 

We continued with our project, and this time, I was wore careful not to cut myself again. The smell was awful though. It made my stomach turn. 

“You alright?” Lance asked. “You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine.” I held up my hand, stopping him from walking any closer to me, but right when he put a hand on my shoulder, I threw up all over the table. 

 

The entire class went silent until someone let out a noise like they were trying to hold in their laughter, then everyone cracked up. Once again, I embarrassed myself. I didn’t dare cry this time, though. Lance grabbed his letterman jacket from the chair and threw it over my head.

 

“You can cry,” he said lowly in my ear, making me blush. I swallowed hard as he walked me out of the classroom, telling Ms. Asher he was taking me to the nurse. He kept his hands on my shoulders while we walked through the halls. I couldn’t stop my heart from throbbing almost too painfully. 

 

In the office, I sat down on the bed and was given water. The nurse told Lance to go back to class, and he left me alone. I didn’t get a chance to thank him. I didn’t get a chance to ask him why he was doing this. 

 

I asked to go home, and because my mom wasn’t answering her phone, I called Shiro to come pick me up. Takashi Shirogane, also known as Shiro, was my neighbor for the longest time. He’s twenty-five, and we’ve been friends since I was eight and he was sixteen. 

 

When Lance ditched me to be a cool kid, I vented to Shiro and he listened. He was always good at that. I actually used to like him, but I realized our age difference and knew that we couldn’t be together. It didn’t hurt as much as Lance ridding me of his life. 

 

“You alright?” Shiro asked as I got in the front seat. I put on my seatbelt and let out a long, exasperated sigh. 

“Kind of,” I said, folding my arms and scowling down at my red chucks. 

Shiro watched me, and instead of saying anything else, he drove off. 

 

We drove in silence. I thought about what Lance did for me, and wondered why I felt the way I did when he did those things. 

“You want to talk about it?” Shiro questioned. 

“Yeah,” I said after a short pause. “It’s about Lance.”

I watched as his grip around the wheel tightened. 

“What did he do this time?”

 

“Nothing,” I hurriedly said. “Well, it’s not nothing. He didn’t do anything bad to me, I mean.”   
“Keith.” Shiro chuckled. “You’re rambling.”

“Right. Sorry,” I apologized, feeling my ears go hot. “It’s like he’s actually trying to be my friend again.” 

“Is he now?”

 

“Yeah. Yesterday in the cafeteria, we bumped into each other and he tried helping me up. Then, today when I cut my thumb, he…”

“Yes?”

“He helped, and when I threw up, he covered me with his jacket and walked me to the nurse’s office.”

“Maybe he is trying to be your friend,” Shiro said, seeming suspiciously unsurprised. “Maybe he’s flirting with you.”

 

I felt my heart in my throat. Lance, flirting with me? Even if he was, it had to have been some sort of sick joke. I thought about many possibilities and reasons as to why he would flirt with me. Or maybe Shiro is overthinking it? Maybe  _ I’m  _ the one that’s overthinking it. 

 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice snapped me from my thoughts. I shot my head up and looked at him. “We’re here.”

“Oh, thanks,” I thanked him with a smile and got out the car, then walked next door to my house. I was careful not to make noise because my mother was most likely sleeping. She works nights, so she sleeps during the day. 

 

I walked to my room, dropped my bag next to my bed, and plopped down in the chair by my desk. I ran my fingers through my dark hair. Was it time for a haircut? Yes. Was I going to get one? Of course not. 

 

I grabbed a hair tie that was on my desk and tied my hair in a small ponytail. I leaned back in the chair, recalling the events that happened today, and remembered the scent of Lance McClain’s cologne. It brought an unwanted smile to my face. 

  
  


**Lance**

 

After football practice, I drove home feeling like I did something right. I was glad that I could help Keith, and hell, maybe he’ll consider being my friend again. I didn’t care about losing popularity anymore. Speaking of, I had to tell the guys to leave him and Pidge alone. I planned on doing that the next day.

 

When I got home, I walked up stairs and into my room. I dropped my duffel bag on the floor along with my backpack, then headed for the shower. As I waited for the water to warm up, I checked out my pecs in the mirror and flexed, and boy did I look good.

 

After the shower, I went into my room with a towel around my waist, and I heard a voice come from down stairs. 

“Eww!” My little sister, Amy, said in disgust. “Put some clothes on!”   
“That was the plan,” I said right back at her, waving my hand and walking into my room.

 

I put on a T-shirt and jeans, then blow dried my hair and slipped my blue shoes on. I tied them at the front door.   
“I’m going to Hunk’s place,” I said loud enough for my mom to hear.

“Drive safe,” she called back.

“Take me with you!” Amy shouted. “I want to see Hunk!”

 

“No, you don’t,” I said, attempting to convince her to stay home. “He just go home from football practice and he’s all sweaty and nasty. He’s probably shirtless, too.”

“Shirtless guys are gross.” She furrowed her brows. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

And with that, I left.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Lance**

 

“I think you like him,” Hunk said with a shrug, stuffing his face with popcorn. I shot my head at him, squinting my eyes.

“And just how did you gather that from our conversation?” 

“I don’t know.”

“Whatever.” I blushed. 

“That right there!” He exclaimed, pointing at me. “That face you make when you talk about him!” 

 

“What the hell are you talking about, man?” I almost stumbled on my words. “I just miss him as a friend.”

“Oh, really?” Hunk wiggled his eyebrows.

“I don’t wanna hear about it,” I said, furrowing my brows. “Especially not from you. You thought his little friend Pidge was cute.”

Hunk’s face turned red. “Hey, we’re not talking about me. This is about your crush on Keith.”

 

“Nice try, my man,” I laughed folding my arms, “but I think we both know who I really like here.”

“Allura doesn’t even like you as a friend.” He deadpanned.

“She’ll come around.”

Now, this was a lie. I used to like Allura in sophomore year, but she didn’t like me because I was “too much” for her. It was understandable. I used to be a really cocky guy. Not that I’m not to this day. I’m just not as cocky as I used to be. 

 

But I had to think about it. Do I like Keith? No, there’s no way. I haven’t talked to him in years. I told this to Hunk.

“Do you like how he looks?” He asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but stopped myself. I was going to say that I don’t like how he looks, but I’d be lying to him and myself. 

 

“I don’t know,” I said with a shrug. “I mean, I guess he’s a pretty attractive guy. His hair looks soft, and his eyes are really pretty. I like the way he dresses, too. It suits him.” I smiled down at the floor as I said these things.

“Alright,” Hunk said.

“That’s it?”

“Yeah. Wanna order a pizza?”

I tilted my head in confusion, wondering what was going on in his mind. 

  
  


**Keith**

 

The sun was setting, and I was bored as hell. I wanted to go next door to see what Shiro was up to, but I didn’t want to bother him. He’d probably give me a light smack upside the head for thinking that, and I’d laugh. 

 

I tied my running shoes on and went outside for a jog with my hooded short sleeve and sweat pants. The cold weather hit my lungs sharply, but I didn’t mind it. As I was jogging, I passed a familiar house. It was Hunk Garrett’s. I remember going on a run one morning on a Sunday and saw him gardening. I wondered how the hell the jocks let such a nice guy hang with them. But then again, he was on the football team. That made more sense.

 

Right when I averted my eyes from the house, I heard a voice shout my name. I stopped and looked up at the window where Hunk Garrett stood.

“Yeah?” I called. 

“Stay there!” He told me. “Lance is coming down!”

_ Lance? _

 

I stood there waiting for Lance, feeling my heart pound with excitement. I was probably really smelly. The front door opened, and out walked Lance wearing an unbelievably tight shirt. I gulped.

“Hey,” he greeted me with a dazzling smile on his face. “What’s up?”   
“Sweating like a pig,” I said looking down, and then back up at him.

“Well that’s a way to get a person’s attention,” Lance chuckled. 

Good. That made him laugh.

“Yeah, so what’s up with you?”

“Just hanging out with Hunk. Eating pizza. The usual.”

 

Lance looked away from me and smiled at the moon that made his blue eyes sparkle like the ocean. His glance met my stare, and he gazed down at me with a half smile and a kind look in his eyes. Lance was definitely the true definition of tall, tan, and handsome.

“So, uh,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. “You wanna hang out with us?” 

“I would but I’m kind of in the middle of something.” 

“Oh, right,” Lance said awkwardly with a little red on his cheeks. “I’ll let you get to it. Sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” I responded with a chuckle, and Lance’s eyes grew wide and his face turned redder. “W-What’s wrong?” I stuttered.

“I never heard you laugh,” he said, scratching at his head. “It’s cute.”

I, too, blushed and tucked strands of hair behind my ear. “It was just a giggle.”

 

We stood there in silence. I felt Hunk’s eyes on us, and all the while it felt like my heart was going to explode. I needed to get away from here as fast as possible. 

“I’ll see you at school,” I said, rushing my words and tried to start jogging again.

 

“Um!” Lance suddenly blurted, grabbing my wrist to stop me in my tracks. “Your eyes are really pretty!”

I turned my head around to look at him, and I couldn’t even begin to imagine how red my face was. 

“Thanks,” I said, and when he let go, I ran off, trying to rid of these thoughts in my head.

  
  


**Lance**

I did it. I told Keith I think his eyes are pretty, and the look on his face made my heart and stomach do a leap. I smacked my palm on my forehead and let out a deep sigh. 

“Good job, buddy,” Hunk called from his window. 

“Thanks,” I responded. “I think I’m gonna go home.”

“Alright. Later, Lance.”

And with that, I got in the car and drove off. 

 

At home, I walked up stairs to my room in a daze. All I could think about was Keith. Keith, Keith, Keith. His dark hair. His bright eyes. His lips. Oh, his lips. I hadn’t realized that I wanted to kiss him until Hunk brought it to my attention. He said that I liked him if I wouldn’t mind kissing him. I would be more than pleased to kiss him, I realized. I  _ like _ Keith. Shit.

 

I rolled around on my bed in frustration. I grabbed my pillow and made muffled noises, kicking my feet. When I pulled away for air, I heard my door open, and turned my head to see Amy standing there with a confused look on her face.

“What are you doing?” She asked, squinting her eyes at me.

“Get out,” I told her, “or else I’ll throw this pillow at you.” 

 

Amy stuck out her tongue at me making a noise and then left my room, slamming my door closed. I touched my forehead suddenly feeling exhausted, so I laid back and stared up at the ceiling. This was going to be a difficult journey.

  
  


The next day at school, I was walking through the hall to get to my second period class by myself. I looked up from the floor to see Keith talking with the principal. As I got closer to them, their conversation became more audible. 

 

“I’m sorry, but I just don’t see the problem with my outfit,” Keith said with a shrug. Mr. Anderson didn’t look very happy. 

“There’s a bleeding red grenade on your shirt,” he complained.

“It’s an album cover for a band.”

“It can still offend some teachers, so put that flannel around your waist on or change into your gym shirt.”

 

I sped walked over to the two and got between them. “Now, now,” I said. “I can fix this.” I then took off my letterman jacket and put it around Keith. 

“What are you doing?” He asked me.

“Problem solved,” I said with a grin. “C’mon, let’s go to class, buddy.” 

I then put my arm around him and we walked away from Mr. Anderson. I felt his eyes on us until we turned the corner.

 

Instead of pushing me away, Keith just let me keep my arm around his shoulders. He just let it happen. When we reached his class, he stepped away from me. 

“Thanks,” he said as he buttoned up the jacket. “I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t.” I smiled down at him. Just looking at him wearing something so big and with my last name on it made me happy enough.

 

“If you say so,” Keith says this pulling on the sleeves. I thought it looked adorable how oversized the letterman jacket was on him. He started for the doorknob until I said something that had just come to mind.

“Wait, you can actually do me a favor.”

 

Keith’s eyes shot towards me and raised in eyebrow in suspicion. “What is it?” He asked. 

“You can go on a date with me,” I said leaning my arm against the wall. 

“Ha, ha,” he faked a laugh. “Very funny.”

“Ouch.”

“What? You’re joking, aren’t you?”

 

I thought about it. If I told him I wasn’t joking, he’d probably get really uncomfortable. But if I said I was joking, we can get on with our normal lives. I wasn’t about to have that.

“I’m serious.” I dropped my smile, trying keep my heart beat at a normal rate and hoping I wasn’t pink in the face. 

 

“Oh,” was all he said before looking away from me and pursing his lips. Then his eyes met mine. “I’ll think about it.” He then opened the door. “I’ll see you in science.”

“Yeah. See you.”

Then, he was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Keith**

 

In science, Lance was waiting for me by my desk. He was usually almost late to class, but this time, he actually showed up before many people could. I fixed the strap of my backpack as I walked over to him. When he heard my footsteps, he looked up from his phone and shoved it in his pants pocket.

“Hey,” he greeted me with a small and awkward wave. “So, um, did you think about it?”

“Yeah,” I said, pulling on the sleeves of the letterman jacket. “And my answer is yes.” 

Lance’s face lit up. “Really?” 

“Really,” I said, smiling. “I didn’t know you, uh, swung that way.”

“Me neither,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So...why me?” 

“I don’t know.” Lance shrugged.

 

I didn’t like that answer at all. I wanted him to actually like me, and not go out with me for a reason that he didn’t know. Maybe he was just being shy?

“Oh,” I simply said. 

“It’s not to mess with you, I swear!” His voice cracked in a panic. “I promise you the guys didn’t tell me to set you up. You can even ask Hunk.”

“Okay,” I said with my hands up. “I believe you.”

Did I really, though?

 

Class started, and I turned my head from time to time to look at Lance. I wasn’t quite sure if I trusted him. I mean, why would he suddenly ask me out? Why would he out of nowhere like guys? I wasn’t going to ask him. I was just going to go with it, and if it really was a setup, I would never trust him ever again. I would have to get my revenge. 

 

After class, Lance walked over to me, and I tried making it seem like I wasn’t waiting for him by slowly putting my stuff in my bag. 

“Hey, Keith.” When he said my name, I felt my heart flip. “Can I get your number?”

“Sure,” I said quickly, almost too quickly. But it made him smile, so I guess it was okay.

 

Lance pulled out his phone and I told him my phone number. He typed it in, and as he did so, I pulled on the sleeves of his letterman jacket that I still had on. It felt warm, and it smelled like him. I felt like a total weirdo thinking about his scent. 

 

“I’ll text you,” he said as he walked backwards towards the exit. His back bumped on the door frame and I giggled as he turned red and jogged out the door. Even if this was some sort of trap, it would be fun in the beginning. Part of me thought it was real, another part of me didn’t want it to be real. I didn’t want my heart broken again.

  
  


**Lance**

 

I looked down at my phone that had Keith’s number in it. I couldn’t stop grinning. I haven’t felt this way since my first girlfriend, but this time, it was better. I felt invincible. I felt alive. 

 

During lunch, I texted Keith, asking him what time I could pick him up. I must have been smiling, because the guys started to tease me.

“Who are you texting?” Dustin leaned in, and when he saw the contact name, he furrowed his brows and looked at me with squinted eyes. “Why the hell are you talking to that punk?”

“He’s not a punk,” I said.

“Since when did you start caring?”

“I’ve  _ been  _ caring.”

“You sure haven’t been showing it.”

 

Hunk then showed up with his lunch tray and sat down at the table. He looked at Dustin, then at me. 

“Uh, what’s going on here?”

“This guy over here is texting Punk Kid,” Dustin snapped.

“Oh, he is,” Hunk said, unsurprised. 

“Am I the only one that cares?” 

“Dude, let him do what he wants,” says another one of the guys. 

 

“What’s your problem with Keith, anyway?” I asked, feeling the need to question him about it. I expected him to shut up and realize he has no reason to hate him, but instead, he turned red and shouted at me.    
“Fuck you, man,” he cursed and left the table with his tray. 

I looked at the guys who looked back at me with confusion and awkwardness in their eyes. Hunk was just chowing down his food. The others did the same, acting like nothing just happened. I followed suit, but it still bothered me. It bothered me big time.

 

If I thought about it, it was always Dustin that told me to mess with Keith. I decided to ask him about it. You know, man to man talk. I stood up with my tray and told the guys I’ll see them later. After throwing away my food, I jogged over to Dustin.

“Dude,” I said, grabbing his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

 

Dustin turned around, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes were glossy, his face still pretty red. 

“I just don’t like him, okay? And I don’t want you talking to him.”

“Why? What happened?”

Dustin looked around, making sure that no one was listening to us, then he spoke.

“I asked him out a long time ago. End of story.”

 

Dustin heaved a sigh as he walked off, running his fingers through his hair. I just stood there in shock. It made sense, but I was still surprised. I had no idea Dustin played for the other team. Or maybe he played for both teams? I don’t know. 

 

I wasn’t sure if I should go on this date with Keith. Dustin was one of my closest friends, but also one of the biggest jerks I knew. If he was just bullying him to get revenge and/or to make himself feel better, then I wouldn’t feel so bad if I went out with Keith. 

 

After school, I got a text back from Keith. He gave me a time and his address, and he asked where we were going.

“ _ It’s a surprise, _ ” I texted back. 

“ _ Just tell me. _ ”

“ _ Nope ;) _ ”

He didn’t text me after that.

 

I showed up at his house at the designated time. Feeling only slightly nervous, I walked up to his door and knocked. It was Keith who answered. He wore a flannel and black ripped jeans, and he held my letterman jacket in his arms.

 

“Um, here.” He held it out to me. “I couldn’t find you after school, so I took it home. Did you want me to wash it?”

“Oh, no,” I said. “It’s alright.”

“Alright. Let’s go,” he said as he walked out.

“Shouldn’t you tell your parents you’re leaving?” I asked. 

“They’re not home.”

 

When we got to the car, I opened the door for him. It made him smile and raise a brow. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

“I’m just being a gentleman,” I said with a shrug. 

“Thank you.” Keith got in, and I shut the door before getting in the driver’s seat.

 

As we drove, Keith and I had a conversation about the good old days when we were still friends. 

“Do you remember when I said I would marry you?” I asked. I remembered clear as day.

“What?” Keith laughed. “I’m the one that ‘proposed’ to you.”

“Nope, I remember,” I said, glancing at him. “You were _highly_ upset because I said Allura would be my bride, and then you grabbed my hand, crying, and said that  _ you _ wanted to be my bride.”

“And that wasn’t a proposal?”

“No, because later that week, I got a quarter and got a plastic ring from a toy capsule vending machine and proposed to you.”

 

This made Keith blush as he smiled down at his lap. I wanted to kiss his red cheek right then and there, but I didn’t. This was our first date. I wouldn’t want to freak him out. When we reached the movie theatre, his face lit up.

 

“Are we going to see what I think we’re seeing?” His voice was filled with excitement and curiosity. 

“Well, I was thinking you would pick the movie,” I said, taking off my seatbelt.

“Are you paying for our tickets?”

“And popcorn. Drinks if you want, too.”

“Then you should pick the movie.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”   
“Then let’s watch Dirty Dancing.”

 

As soon as I said this, a grin spread on Keith’s face. I remember when we were twelve, he went through a phase of how much he loved 80’s Patrick Swayze. He always liked old school things. Especially his walkman. I noticed and remembered a lot of things about him, I realized.

 

In the theatre, we were watching the movie, and the look on his lit up face made me very happy. I decided to do one of the most cheesiest things in the book. I yawned, stretched, and wrapped my arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

 

Keith looked at me with a mocking smile on his face and his eyes squinted as if they were asking me if I was serious. I only smirked. He then, to my surprise, leaned into me. It made my heart race. 

_ Oh, man _ . 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Keith**

 

Ever since the day of our date, Lance and I would pass each other in the halls and I’d wave. He would smile or nod his head, and then continue talking to his buddies. But every time we gave each other small greetings, Dustin would glare daggers at me, and I knew exactly why. If he was mad at me, then he had to have been mad at Lance, right? Was he being fake towards him, or was he only mad at me?

 

I wondered if he told Lance or any of his other friends about what he’s done to me. No, he couldn’t have. Otherwise, Lance wouldn’t be friends with him to this day. At least, I hope not. I wanted to ask him about it, but we just started dating. Maybe after our second or third date.

 

Speaking of dates, Lance asked me out again. He wanted to take me to the fair that was at a couple cities over. But he also wanted to bring Dustin and his new girlfriend. I was uncomfortable with that idea, but I didn’t want to tell him why in case he didn’t know already.

 

At the fair, Lance and I walked together as Dustin and Olivia held hands. We walked in a row. It went from Lance, to me, to Olivia, then to Dustin. I was thankful for Olivia coming along. She was a really sweet girl. 

“Hey, Keith,” she said. “How long have you and Lance been dating?”

“It’s been a week,” I sheepishly responded. I was still a little shy about the whole dating Lance thing.

 

“Oh, so your relationship is still fresh,” she said with a sly smile on her face. “That’s so cute.”

“Um, thank you.”

Lance chuckled. I elbowed him in the arm.

“Ow,” he said with laughter, holding his arm where I hit him. I felt Dustin’s eyes on us.

 

My favorite game that we played was the archery one. I was really good at that back in middle school. I got a red lion from the game, and gave it to Lance.

“Nope,” he said, shaking his head. “That’s all you, pal.”

I looked at him, then back at the stuffed animal. I do like red. “Alright.”

 

After playing a few more games, we went on the ferris wheel. I pulled on Lance’s sleeve, asking him if we could go on a cart with just the two of us. I couldn’t handle being so close to Dustin. 

 

On the ferris wheel, we sat across from each other. I examined Lance’s handsome features as he looked down at the people that probably looked like ants. I was too busy gazing at him. 

 

Lance looked my way, making me look down. I could feel my face heating up. I pursed my lips.

“So, why did you want us to have a cart to ourselves?” Lance asked, and then smirked with a quirked brow. “You planning something?”

“No, uh,” I began. “I just don’t feel comfortable around Dustin.”

 

I had to tell him. I had to be honest about his friend and what he’s done to me if we were ever going to have a relationship.

Lance dropped his smirk. “Why?”

“I went to a party sophomore year,” I breathed out, “and Dustin was there. He asked me out, but I said no. And then he…” My voice started shaking. “He wouldn’t take no for an answer. He kept...touching me, and he-”

 

“Keith,” Lance got up and walked over to me, putting his hand on mine. “You don’t have to say anything else.” He then kissed my forehead.

“I’m fine,” I said, and I really was. I wasn’t going to cry. I was just angry that I let that happen to myself. If it happened to me now, I would have sent him to the hospital.

 

Lance continued to hold my hand. He squeezed, and I squeezed back. When he got off the ferris wheel, he let go. Dustin and Olivia were standing there, their backs facing us. I watched as Lance stormed over to Dustin, and before I could stop him, he grabbed his shoulder, pulled him back, and decked him in the face. 

 

“What the hell, man?!” Dustin shouted, holding his cheek where he was hit as Olivia grabbed onto his arm. 

“That’s for Keith,” Lance said angrily, and then grabbed onto my hand and stormed off, dragging me with him.

 

He was holding onto my hand a little too tight, so I told him to stop, but he didn’t listen to me. 

“Hey, you ass!” I shouted. “You’re hurting me!”

Lance stopped in his tracks and let go, then turned to face me. “I’m sorry,” he apologized.

I frowned, and then kissed his cheek that went red. 

“Wow,” he chuckled. “I, uh, was not expecting that.”

“Thank you for doing that,” I said, feeling myself blush as well. “But I’m sorry I kind of ruined your friendship.”

 

“Don’t apologize for that,” Lance said. “I’m glad you told me, and I’m glad I’m not friends with him anymore. He’s always been an asshole.”

I smiled. “Yeah.”

  
  


**Lance**

 

I took Keith home after I punched Dustin in the face. My fist still kind of hurt from that. In the car, we listened to  _ For Him _ by Troye Sivan. Keith immediately turned it up as soon as he heard it. I smiled as he did so.

 

When we reached his place, I parked in front of the house and Keith took off his seatbelt. 

“Thank you again,” he said with a small smile. 

“It was my pleasure,” I said back. 

“I’ll see you later.”   
“Yeah. See you.” 

And with that, he left the car. 

 

I drove off to Hunk’s place to tell him that Keith and I are getting along great. Things are going pretty good. 

“So did he kiss you?” Hunk asked, munching on some Cheetos. 

“Yeah,” I said, feeling my cheeks go red once again.

“Where?”

“On the cheek.” 

“You must really like this guy.”

 

I fell back on Hunk’s bed, feeling my heart do leaps and my stomach flipping as well. I grinned like a fool.

“I really do,” I said. “I still can’t believe I ever bullied him, and it’s Dustin’s fucking fault.”

“Woah, what?” Hunk went wide eyed. “What did he do?”

“He did things,” I said angrily, “to Keith.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah.”   
“And I’m guessing you fought him?”

 

I explained to him what went down at the fair, and he fist bumped me, telling me I did good. We watched movies, sipping on soda and eating chips. 

“I miss him,” I said suddenly. I didn’t even realize I said it until Hunk looked my way.

“I miss Shay.”

“The foreign exchange student? Dude, she’s been gone.”

“Yeah, and you saw Keith like two hours ago.”

“Shut up.”

  
  


**Keith**

 

I was texting Pidge that night, and suddenly, she stopped responding. I saw it as nothing, but as soon as I set my phone down, it started ringing. I answered it to hear Pidge sob on the other side of the phone.

“Keith,” she cried. “My dad is dead.”

“What?” I said in disbelief. 

“Soldiers just came to tell us he’s gone.”

 

I could hear the hurt in her voice, and it just broke me. Her heart was breaking so much that I felt it, too. 

“Can I come over?” 

“No,” she said. “I don’t think I can see anyone right now. My mom especially. She’s in shock.”

“And Matt?”   
“He’s in the bathroom. He’s been in there since we found out.”   
“I’m so sorry, Pidge.”

“I gotta go. I’ll talk to you later, Keith.”   
“Alright. Be safe.”

With that, she hung up.

 

The next day at school, Pidge didn’t show up, which was to be expected. I’m glad she didn’t. She needed to stay home with her family. During lunch, I sat alone. It made me realize how little friends I have. I hoped she was okay.

 

“Keith,” a voice said my name, snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Lance. “You wanna hang out with us?”

“Um, sure,” I said, grabbing my lunch tray and standing up to follow him to his table.

 

His friends watched me as I walked over to them. Hunk was smiling, and the other guys stopped talking amongst themselves as soon as their glance met my gaze.

“Hi,” I awkwardly said as I sat down next to Lance.

“Hey,” they greeted back.

 

Hunk asked me where Pidge was, and I just told him that she was sick. He seemed to buy it and continued to eat his food. Lance bought it, too.

“Tell her I hope she gets better soon,” he said.

“I’ll do that,” I responded, but couldn’t smile at him. My heart was still broken for Pidge. 

 

A few days have passed, and I haven’t gotten any word from Pidge. She hasn’t come to school, either. As I was walking to her place, I had my hands shoved in my jacket pockets, trying not to fiddle my thumbs. I do that when I’m nervous or worried. 

 

I rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer. I heard the door unlock, and as the door opened, I saw a familiar short figure, but I couldn’t recognize who it was at first. Their hair was short, and they had bags under their eyes. It took me a second or two to realize it was Pidge. She opened her mouth to speak.

“Matt commit suicide.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Lance**

 

I haven’t gotten word from Keith in a while. Not a text, not even a nod from him when we pass each other in the halls. His friend Pidge has been gone for a while too, so I figured it had something to do with that. I decided to ask him what was going on.

 

I waited for him by his locker during passing period. I looked at my phone, waiting for him to come by. People that passed said hello to me, and I greeted them back. Finally, Keith showed up. 

 

“Lance?” He said my name in question, and I looked up at him to see that he had dark circles under his eyes. 

“Keith,” I spoke his name, putting my phone in my pocket. “Are you okay?” 

He stayed quiet for a second. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am. Really.”

 

Keith looked away from me and headed towards his locker to grab his textbook. He was definitely hiding something from me. 

“If you ever want to talk, just know that I’ll be there,” I told him before walking off to class. 

 

The next day at school, I noticed that Keith had a new friend that looked awfully familiar. It looked like Pidge, but torn up. It looked like a train had hit her. I realized it actually  _ was _ Pidge when the guys behind me started to laugh.

 

“I guess she finally turned into a dike!” They cackled, and I shot my head around to glare at them with all my angry might. Their laughter died off.

“Shut the fuck up,” I snapped.

“What’s your problem, dude?” James asked.

“Just go eat shit.” I walked away from them, hearing Hunk call my name and follow after me.

 

I stood there in front of Pidge and Keith. Keith had a face of worry, while Pidge just looked plain numb.

“Are you okay, Pidge?” I asked her.

“I’m fine,” she muttered, and then stepped past me. 

 

I watched as Pidge walked by the guys. Keith was explaining to me how she lost her father and her brother, and I just couldn’t look him in the eye because I could hear the wavering in his voice, and I knew he was going to cry. As I was watching Pidge, I saw how the guys were smirking and James was saying something. I read his lips. He called her a dike, and then shoved her a little.

 

On instinct, I stormed over there and decked him as hard as I could, and he knocked out. It hurt my fist more than I thought it would. 

“Shit,” I cursed under my breath, shaking my hand. 

“You,” one of the campus security guys said sternly. “Come with me. Now.”

“Wait,” Keith said walking over to us and putting a hand on my arm. “He needs to see the nurse first.”

 

I looked at Keith who had a look of fear and worry in his bloodshot eyes. I didn’t want to worry him anymore than he has already. 

“I’ll be fine,” I told him with a smile. “Make sure Pidge is okay.”

Keith hesitated for a moment. “Okay.”

And with that, I left. 

 

**Keith**

 

I walked Pidge to her next class, and when I asked her if she was okay, she told me not to ask her that anymore, so I stayed silent. I haven’t been sleeping in a while. I was too worried about Pidge. She’s cried to me a few times, saying how much she misses her brother and father. Knowing her, she’s trying to put on a front for her mom so she can finally let her go to school. Pidge always tried acting tough, but not around me. She told me things that no one else knew, except for her brother, Matt. 

 

In class, I was nodding off. I wanted to sleep so bad. I’ve gotten very little sleep. I was too worried about Pidge, and I was trying to convince her not to self-harm. She told me before that she’s thought about it, and it scared the ever living God out of me. Ever since then, I checked up on her from time to time, and I knew she was awake. The signal would come up from Skype.

 

“Mr. Kogane!” I heard my teacher’s voice shout, making me jolt awake from a deep sleep. “Please stay awake for this next slide.”

I felt my face go hot as people chuckled. “Sorry.”

 

After school, I got a text from my mom saying that she won’t be able to pick me up today. She wanted to sleep in, so she asked Shiro to pick me up. I walked out to the front to see Shiro parked there, leaning against his car. Girls stared at him like he was a chiseled Greek god, which he kind of was. 

 

“Keith,” Shiro noticed me and waved his hand, making everyone turn to look at me. They were probably wondering why a hot guy like that knew an “emo punk” like me. 

“Hey,” I said as I walked up to him.

“You feeling alright?” 

“Just a little sleepy. Can we go?”

“Sure.” He dropped his smile.

 

In the car, I leaned against the window and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep so badly. The next thing I knew, I fell asleep. I was dreaming about Lance. It was a flashback, but with a bit of a twist. I had a hand on his arm, telling the campus security that Lance needed to see the nurse, and he looked at me with a soft smile.

“Everything is gonna be okay,” he said, and then leaned in to kiss my cheek. I was red and flustered. 

“Lance!” My voice cracked. 

 

“Keith,” Shiro spoke my name, making me wake up. I looked at him, wiping drool from the side of my mouth. I realized that we were parked in his driveway.

“How long was I out?” I asked.

“For about half an hour,” he said, checking his wristwatch and shrugging. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” 

“You needed to sleep.”

 

I ran my fingers through my bangs and looked down. I thanked him, and Shiro hummed in response. 

“Were you dreaming about Lance?” He asked me. 

“What? No,” I lied. 

“Really, now? Because you were mumbling his name in your sleep.”

“Whatever,” I almost shouted, and got out the car. “Thanks for the ride, Shiro.”

“No problem,” he responded, also getting out the car. “Get some good rest, okay?”

I waved my hand at him as I walked off.

 

I unlocked the front door and headed straight for my room. I laid in my bed, and shut my eyes. I reached for my other pillow and hugged it, nuzzling my face on the cool sheet. I bet Lance is a good cuddler. I missed him. I fell asleep thinking about him. 

 

I woke up at nine o’clock and heard Shiro’s voice from downstairs talking with my mom. I walked over to my door and put my ear against it to hear what they were talking about.

“It’s no problem,” Shiro said. “Just please make sure he gets enough sleep from now on.” 

He was talking about me. 

“I will,” mom responded. “He’s just so worried about Pidge.”

There was silence.

“Yeah,” says Shiro, and I could already see his expression. He was smiling sadly.  

 

Shiro and Matt were friends. Good friends. I used to think that Shiro had a crush on him, and I was jealous of Matt. That was when I had a crush on Shiro. I remember how his eyes lit up whenever he talked about Matt. It hurt me to see it, but I was also glad that he was happy. 

 

Shiro wasn’t coping like a normal person. He would always smile and tell me to make sure I do good in school, and to be there for Pidge. He’s never asked for anything. He just wasn’t the type. I needed to see him, but not while my mom is there. Just one on one. I felt like that’s what he needed.

 

The next day was Saturday, and Shiro went off to work at the city’s flower shop. A lot of girls go there just to see him. I used to do the same. Instead of doing so today, I went for a jog. I passed by Hunk’s house, and recalled the time that Lance said I have pretty eyes. I wanted to squeal, but I just jogged faster.

 

I ended up stopping by Pidge’s house. I knocked on the door, and her mother answered. She smiled at me.

“Hello, Keith,” she says, smiling so wide her eyes squint. 

“Hi, Mrs. Holt.” I, too, gave a grin.

“PIdge is in her room.” She stepped aside for me to walk in.

“Thank you.”

 

I went into Pidge’s room to see that she was on her floor looking through a photo album. She wore a neutral expression.

“Whose is that?” I asked, sitting down across from her.

“Matt’s.” 

“Can I see?” I asked.

 

Pidge flipped to the very first page and slid it over to me. I flipped it around to look at it, and saw that the first photo was a picture of Shiro and Matt together. They were wearing fishing gear standing by a lake.

“Hey, Pidge,” I said, still looking at the photo. “Do you think I can give this to Shiro?”

“Sure,” she says with a shrug.

I thanked her, sliding the picture out and carefully putting it in my sweats pocket. 

 

We sat together, looking through Matt’s photos of him when he was in high school and when he was a baby. Whenever we saw pictures of their dad, Pidge smiled. I knew she was happy they were in a better place now. 

 

Later on, I left the Holt household and went back home. I stopped in my tracks when I saw that Shiro’s car was in his driveway. I walked over to his house, and knocked on his door. A few seconds later, he answered. 

“Hey Keith,” he said with his casual beam, and then let me in. “What’s up?”

“You can stop it now,” I said, looking him in the eyes.

“What?” He kept his smile.

“I know you’re hurt.”

“Oh…”

“You can cry in front of me, you know.”

 

“Keith,” he says in a serious tone. “You’re already going through some stuff. I don’t want you to go through any more than you already have to.”

I stepped closer to him and pulled out the picture of him and Matt. His eyes go wide as he takes the photo, and he starts tearing up with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I...I didn’t even get to tell him.”

 

Shiro covered his mouth as tears trailed down his cheeks and sobbed. I hugged him, and he wrapped his arms around me back. I just let him cry. I let him cry.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Lance**

 

A week has passed since I punched James in the face, and he stopped hanging out with the group. The other guys stayed though, to my surprise. They actually agreed with me that he went too far and told me how bad they felt. I didn’t tell them what she had to deal with, of course. They figured she was going through a crisis. I was glad I didn’t have to explain. It wasn’t my place to say anything. 

 

As I was walking to my next class, a voice called my name. I turned around to see Pidge heading towards me. I stayed in that spot, waiting for her to come closer. 

“I just wanted to say thanks for what happened last week,” she says scratching the back of her head.

“It’s no problem,” I shrugged, shoving my hands in my jacket pockets.

“As thanks, I’ll tell you a little secret about Keith.”

When she said his name, I felt my heart flutter. I haven’t been on a date with him for a while. I really missed him.

 

I looked around, and then looked at Pidge. I leaned down a little to hear what she has to say. 

“Keith says he wants you to top him,” she whispered in my ear. 

“What?!” My voice cracked as I moved away from her, feeling my face grow hot. 

“Calm down,” she said.

“He actually said that?” I lowered my voice.   
“Well, it’s in his journal.”

“That doesn’t sound like him.”

“Alright, fine. He said he wouldn’t mind if you topped him.”

 

I thought about this. I thought about Keith’s soft skin, his beautiful eyes looking up at me as I touch him carefully. Him whining my name. 

“Dude, are you okay?” Pidge waved her hand in my face. 

“What? Oh, yeah.” I snapped back into reality. “I gotta go.”

I heard her chuckle as I walked off to my next period.

 

After my last class, I headed out the school building and saw Keith walking ahead of me. I was going to call his name until I saw him talking to a tall and handsome guy, and I mean handsome. He was more attractive than me, and that’s really saying something. His build made me feel like a twig.

 

Mr. Handsome glanced up at me, and then looked at Keith saying something that made him shoot his head around to look at me. He walked over to me.

“Hey, Lance,” he says shyly.

“Hi,” I responded. “Who’s that?” 

“Oh, that’s my neighbor, Shiro.” 

I was relieved. 

“Did you need something?’

 

I wanted to ask him out on a date, but I didn’t want to do it in front of his neighbor. I wasn’t sure if he knew he was gay. I never really asked him if he was ever out of the closet, I realized. 

“I’ll text you,” I told him, fixing the strap of my backpack and walking past him and past Shiro.

“You’re Lance, right?” Shiro spoke to me.

“Uh, yeah,” I said, turning around to face him. 

 

Shiro wore a warm smile. It was a smile that made me feel like I was at home. He just seemed like such a comforting guy.  He held out his hand for me to shake, which I did. 

“I heard a lot about you.”

“You have?” I grinned a little.

“Yup,” he says, his smile somehow intimidating me suddenly. “Well, I ought to get Keith home now. It was nice to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” I said before walking off towards my car.

 

As I was driving home, I smiled to myself like a fool. Keith actually talks about me. I haven’t felt this giddy in a long time. I got a text from Keith, and I picked up my phone to read the message. Right when I did so, my vision went black, and the last thing I heard was a crash.

  
  


**Keith**

 

I was with Pidge, reading silently in her room. She was reading a LGBT book as I read a James Patterson one.

“How’s your book coming along?” I asked. 

“Kevin is pretending to hate Russel.”

“Sad.”

“Yeah.”

 

Just then, my phone started ringing. It was Lance, but when I answered, it wasn’t really him.

“Keith?” Hunk spoke my name grimly. 

“Um, yeah?” I said back, my heart sinking into my stomach. 

“It’s Lance,” he continued. “He got in a car accident.”

Now I felt my heart in my throat. I was stunned silent.

“Keith?”

“What hospital is he in?” I rushed my words.

“Keith, no,” he sighed. “He’s gone.”

 

Tears blurred my vision, and I covered my mouth trying to conceal my sobs. I couldn’t. I ran my fingers through my hair, clenching my jaw. Then, I heard chuckling in the distance on the other side of the phone. I was confused. 

“Oh my god, Keith, I’m so sorry!” Hunk apologized. “Lance is high off of painkillers and made me say it!”   
“What hospital are you guys in?” I asked once more, wiping my tears.

“We’re at Kaiser.” 

“I’ll be there soon,” I said before hanging up, and then looking at Pidge. “I’m sorry, but I’ve gotta go. Lance got in a car accident.”

 

“Want me to come with you?” She asked, flipping her book over and on the floor. She seemed worried, to my surprise.

“No, it’s alright,” I told her. “Finish the book and tell me how it turns out.”

“You got it.” She smiled.

 

I asked Mrs. Holt for a ride to the hospital, and she gladly took me there. In the car, I fiddled my thumbs pursing my lips, hoping Lance wasn’t too badly injured. I wasn’t mad that he played a joke on me. I was more worried than anything.

 

At the front desk, I asked which room Lance McClain was in. When the woman at the desk told me the room number, I walked fast to the hospital room. Hunk was standing outside the door. 

“How is he?” I asked him.

“He’s doing fine. He’s a little loopy, but he’ll be okay.”

“Any serious injuries?”

“Broken arm and ribs. He should be healed within six weeks or so.” 

 

I let out a sigh in relief. I was glad it was nothing too serious, and I was glad that there weren’t going to be anymore football games so that he wouldn’t feel left out or useless. 

“You can go ahead and walk in,” Hunk says with a grin. “He really wants to see you.”

 

I took a deep breath and walked into the room where I saw Lance lying in bed with his eyes closed. He had cuts on his face and some bruises. I stepped silently towards him and sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

 

I watched his peaceful, sleeping face. For some reason, it made me feel like we were in middle school again. He just looked so young. I touched his face carefully. When I did so, he twitched a little, and then opened his eyes slowly. He smiled.

“Keith.” The way he said my name was sleepy and sexy. 

“Hey, Lance,” I said silently. 

 

Lance’s blue eyes were beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful at that moment. It was like I was seeing him in a new light. It was probably because I thought he was dead, and I realized how empty my life would be without him. 

“Can I kiss you?” He suddenly asked, making me blush.

“What?” 

“Can I kiss you?” He repeated. 

“Um, I don’t know.” I looked away from him. He was probably just asking that because he’s drugged.

 

Without saying another word, Lance tucked strands of hair behind my ear and pulled me in for a kiss. When our lips touched, I felt like my heart was going to burst. Lance deepened the kiss, and he licked my lips for permission. I slightly opened my mouth, and his tongue slid in. I moaned in his mouth as his tongue massaged mine. Then, I heard someone clear their throat.

 

I pulled away from Lance and shot my head around to see his friends. I heard Lance giggling as I stared at them in shock and embarrassment. 

“I love you,” Lance said, holding onto my wrist when I tried leaving the room. 

“Lance, let me go,” I pleaded, getting warm in the face. 

 

After pulling away hard enough, he finally released me. I walked past the guys and outside the hospital room where I saw Allura and Hunk talking.

“Keith?” Allura looked at me with a sparkle in her blue eyes. “It’s been so long! How have you been?”

_ In love, _ I thought. I didn’t say it out loud, of course. Hunk did.

“He’s doing great now that he’s in love with Lance,” he says with a smirk.

“Hunk!” My voice cracked.

 

Allura giggled. “You know, I never thought I’d see this day. I always thought Lance hated you for some reason. I suppose I was wrong.”

“You and me both,” I said, rubbing the back of my neck. “I always thought you and him would get together. I can’t say I’ve seen this coming.”

“Oh, Keith!” Lance sang from inside the room. 

 

I turned around and looked into the room to see a loving and loopy look in his blue eyes. He puckered his lips, making a smooching sound. 

“Go get ‘em, tiger.” Hunk pats me on the back.

I smiled, and then walked back into the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lance**

 

Mom was less than pleased. Rather, she was pissed. She was mad when she found out that I was on my phone while driving and gave me that whole “young drivers these days” speech. She was still worried, of course. I’d never tell Keith that I was trying to read his text. He’d probably think it’s all his fault. That, or he’d call me stupid. 

 

After two and a half months of healing, I finally got to be free from the cast on my arm, and my fractured ribs healed nicely. Surprisingly, time went by fast. Before Keith and I got together, it was like five minutes felt like five hours. I guess time does fly when you’re having fun. 

 

Keith still tries to convince me that I stuck my tongue in his mouth when I was high off of painkillers. I’m not that confident, even when I’m high. But whenever I am, I usually don’t remember my behavior. I tried not to believe it. I just didn’t want my first kiss with Keith to be when I was intoxicated. I wanted a do-over, and I was going to get it today.

 

I pulled up to Keith’s house, waiting for him to come outside. I was usually late to school, but today, I woke up early just for this occasion. I was planning on kissing him after school in the car parked in front of his house before leaves, but right now, all I wanted was to smooch his cute face. I knew I had to wait though.

 

I waited for Keith. I was in the car for about ten minutes until I decided to actually get up and knock on the door. When I did so, the door opened, and there stood his mother. She looked tired. I remember how young she used to look when we were kids. 

“Is Keith here?” I asked, putting on my best smile. 

She squinted her eyes at me. “No, he got a ride from Shiro.”

I felt my smile fall. 

“Lance, is that you?” 

 

I nodded my head. Ms. Kogane folded her arms and leaned against the door frame, looking me up and down.

“It’s good to see you again,” I nervously said. 

“Are you here to bully Keith?” She asked with a stern voice and expression.

“Oh, no,” I say, rubbing the back of my neck. “I don’t really do that anymore. We’re actually dating.”

 

Ms. Kogane’s eyes went wide. I had a feeling she was going to yell at me. I don’t deserve Keith after everything that I’ve done to him. 

“Thank God,” she says with a sigh of relief. “Keith has had a crush on you since you were in preschool! I was afraid you’d never realize your feelings for him.” She laughs as she says this.

“What?” 

“Your mother and I used to talk a lot about you two. You used to cry whenever Keith said he wasn’t going to be friends with you anymore because you were with girls.”

 

I actually remember that. Keith would come up to me all teary-eyed and yell, “You’re not my friend anymore!” It broke my heart, so I would tell my mom to tell Keith’s mom to send the message to him that I still wanted to be his friend. I couldn’t confront him myself. I didn’t like seeing him cry.

 

“We had a feeling you two would get together in your high school years,” she says with a smile. “But anyway, Keith already left with Shiro.”

It’s pretty immature of me, but the happy feeling of our moms foreseeing our relationship totally got pushed away by the thought of Keith with Shiro. 

 

Don’t get me wrong, it’s not like I hate the guy. I’m just a jealous mess. Ever since Keith told me about how he had a little crush on him, I always felt a pang in my heart whenever they were together. I’m insecure as hell, and I hate it.

 

I drove to school, thinking about the worst case scenarios. What if Shiro made a move on him? They’re both super hot. Maybe they were meant to be together instead of Keith and I. Do I even have a say in the matter? We’ve been on a couple of dates, but we haven’t made it official. 

 

In our science class, I stared at the back of Keith’s head as the teacher was giving the lesson. I thought about what would happen if him and Shiro became a couple. I mean, they would be able to later on since Keith’s birthday is this year. He’ll be eighteen, and of legal age. I didn’t like the thought of that.

 

Before I knew it, the bell rang, and Keith was getting away. I immediately hopped out of my seat and jogged over to him.

“Keith,” I called his name.

He stopped and turned his head around. “Yeah?”

Suddenly, it was like my worries and insecurities just flowed out of me. “Can I take you home after school?” I asked. 

 

This brought a cute smile to Keith’s face. His eyes lit up, and my heart lit on fire. I was so in love. 

“Sure,” he said. 

“Great,” I say with a grin plastered on my face. “I’ll meet you in the front.”

“Cool. See you.”

“Yeah. See you.”   
And with that, Keith walked off. I caught one glimpse at his ass, and I wanted to faint. 

 

In each class, I thought about Keith. I focused on each lesson a bit, then my brain wandered off to an image of Keith smiling at me. He’s so beautiful. I haven’t been this lovestruck before. I kind of like it. 

 

I stood in front of the school waiting for Keith, playing with my keys. People that passed by said hello to me, and I’d say hey. But only one person can make me as happy as happy gets. That was when I heard his voice. 

“Lance,” Keith spoke my name in a glorious voice. 

I turned around and grinned at him. “You ready, hot stuff?”

_ Hot stuff? Really? _

Keith laughed a little. “Sure.”

 

In the car, I felt a little nervous. We were alone together, and I wanted to pounce on him. Not in that way, but just to cuddle with him. And kiss him. I glanced at his lips and gulped, tightening my grip on the steering wheel.

“Is, uh, something wrong?” Keith asked. “Are you still a little paranoid from that accident?”

“What? Oh, yeah. Just a bit.” 

“Try not to think about it too much.”

Oh, I’m trying. 

“Thanks.”

 

We pulled up to his house. This was finally the moment I’ve been waiting for. Keith thanked me for the ride, and just before he grabbed the handle, I reached out for his chin, slowly turned his face towards mine, and leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was deep and passionate. I felt like I was going to melt. 

 

I pulled away and opened my eyes to see Keith fluttering his open. His face was bright pink.    
“So, uh,” I stammered, “can that be counted as our first kiss?”

“I-I don’t know,” he stuttered. “Can we try it again so I can figure it out?”

“Wow.” I chuckled.

“That was lame, wasn’t it?” 

“No, it was...it was smooth.”

 

Keith smiled looking down, still pink in the face. I thought it was the cutest thing in the world. I tilted his chin up and gave him a peck on the lips. 

“So, how about being my boyfriend?” I asked. 

“Th-that sounds great!” He exclaimed after a moment of shock. “Although, I’m kind of new to this whole relationship thing.”

“No way.”

 

“No, really. I mean, I’ve been on a few dates before, but you’re my first boyfriend,” Keith became sheepish. “Sorry if that’s a turn off.”

I couldn’t help the smile that grew on my face, so I tried to hide it by covering it with my hand. “No, that actually makes me pretty happy.”

“Really?” You could practically hear the happiness and relief in his tone. 

“Yeah. Can I, um, kiss you again?”

“Sure.” He nodded shyly.

 

I touched Keith’s warm cheek and kissed him again, this time a little deeper. He let out a small noise, and I have to admit, I was a little turned on. This time, without being intoxicated, I slid my tongue in his mouth. I swirled my tongue with his, and put my hand on his thigh. Keith had a grip on my shirt. I hadn’t noticed his hand there.

 

“Lance,” he whined my name, panting. I just thought it was the sexiest thing. I wanted him right then and there. But I had to control myself. 

“I’ll see you later?” I asked. 

Keith’s expression turned into a sad puppy one. It broke my heart.

“Oh, no!” I panicked. “I want you! Trust me, I do! We can do it later down the line!” 

“A-Alright.” Keith’s expression went from upset to embarrassed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay,” I responded and then pursed my lips. 

 

After he got out of the car and started to walk to his door step, I kept staring at his nice, round ass. I huffed my cheeks and slammed my forehead on the steering wheel, and jumped when I heard a honking sound. I shot my head to the window to see Keith looking at me, trying to hold in his laughter. I felt my ears go hot as I hid my face in my hands, making muffled noises. Yeah. I was definitely in too deep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Keith**

 

Lance and I have been seeing each other a lot lately. On the weekends, we’d call. I’d sometimes hang out with him and Hunk at Hunk’s place. He doesn’t mind being the third wheel. Probably because we try not to make him feel that way. At least, I do. Lance always tries kissing me. It’s embarrassing to kiss in front of someone else. 

 

Today, Lance and I went to see a movie. We watched a horror film, and we held hands the whole time in case we got scared. Lance would squeeze my hand out of fear, and it would hurt, but I didn’t say anything. I didn’t want to worry him. I just wanted him to feel comfortable.

 

“How do you stand these?” Lance leaned over and whispered to me. It made me chuckle and kiss his cheek. He looked at me with widened eyes. 

“I just do,” I said with a smirk. 

 

Lance pressed his soft, warm lips on mine. I wanted more. I wanted to be more aggressive like Pidge suggests. I told her about how I felt I wasn’t good enough to be with Lance McClain, so she told me to show him how much I like him by being more assertive. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away.

 

“Sorry,” Lance apologized, looking down at his lap with his brows furrowed. I felt hurt, and I guess it showed, because when Lance looked at me, he had a sorry expression. 

“Should I go?” I asked, feeling my heart shatter. 

“No, it’s not you.”

“Are we...breaking up?”   
“What? No. Keith, no,” he says with a worried voice. “I love you.”

 

Lance’s blue eyes rounded as if he said something he didn’t mean to say. I wondered if he meant it, so I asked.

“You...you do?” My voice came out a little shaky. 

“Yeah,” he says, nodding his head. “Do you love me?”

I paused for a moment before saying, “I do.” 

“Say it to me.” Lance got closer to me, putting his large hand on my cheek. 

“I love you,” I said.

 

He kissed me slowly. It felt like my heart was going to jump right out of my chest. I wanted him all to myself. I love Lance. I always have. But now, he loves me too. I finally get to have him. I never thought it’d feel this good. That was, until I found Lance kissing some girl.

 

I was with Pidge in the cafeteria, holding my lunch tray and walking towards Lance’s table, chatting with her until she looked ahead and stopped in her tracks.

“What the fuck?” She cursed.

I looked to see a girl sitting on Lance’s lap, kissing him. I dropped my lunch tray, making Lance’s eyes shoot my direction. He immediately pulled away from her.

 

“Keith!” His voice cracked. “It’s not what it looks like! She came onto me, I swear it!” He tried to explain.

Tears welled up in my eyes. “I knew you didn’t change,” I said in a hushed voice. I wanted to hit him, but I couldn’t. I felt too weak then. I just walked off, trying not to cry. Pidge followed behind me. 

 

I was thankful there were only two classes left, but I couldn’t pay attention in either of them. I didn’t cry. I just felt painfully numb. I wanted to go home and lay down. After my last class, I hurried out to the front to look for my mom’s car, trying to avoid Lance. 

 

I found Shiro leaning against his car with a small smile on his face. That’s what I needed at that moment. Shiro. I walked over to him, feeling my heart sink into my stomach once again as I started to cry. 

“Shiro,” I spoke his name, my voice wavering. 

“Keith, what’s wrong?” When he saw me, his eyes went wide.

“Get me away from here, please.” I wiped my wet cheeks.

Shiro stayed quiet for a second. “Come on.”

 

As I got in the car, I heard a distant voice call my name. I looked towards the school’s entrance to see Lance trying to push through the crowd. It broke my heart to see him. 

“Keith?” Shiro said. 

“Let’s go.”

With that, he drove off. I looked in the mirror to see Lance standing there with an expression I couldn’t read because my vision was blurred through tears. 

 

I stared down at my lap, letting the tears stroll down my cheeks. I felt Shiro’s eyes on me from time to time. 

“How about I take you out to eat and you tell me what’s going on?”

“...sure.” 

 

At a family restaurant, I picked at my food with my fork. I didn’t have an appetite, and I felt bad. 

“Here,” Shiro said, holding out his hand. “I’ll eat it for you.”

“Thanks,” I say, handing him my plate. I’ve seen Shiro eat, and boy, does he eat a lot. 

 

After chewing and swallowing a bite of the food, he asked me if I wanted to talk about what happened. I nodded my head.

“I saw Lance kissing a girl,” I explained. 

“Oh,” he said. “I...I’m sorry, Keith.”

I shrugged. “I guess I was too clingy.”

“None of this is your fault,” Shiro immediately said. “You did nothing wrong. It’s Lance. Not you.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” I gave a sad smile. 

 

We went for a drive until the sun started to go down. We talked about what he first thought of me when he moved into the house next door. He thought I was a quiet, little judgemental kid. He said I always gave him the stink eye. I didn’t remember. 

 

I thought he was a total pushover and too nice of a person. That was, until I saw him together with Matt one time. They talked to each other like they hated one another, but that’s just how they were. They mimicked each other, too. I felt sorry for Shiro. He lost his best friend.

 

“Thanks again, Shiro,” I said, standing outside of his car with him in his driveway. “I owe you big time.” 

“Keith?” I heard a voice call from a distance. I turned my head around to see Lance and his car parked in front of my house. 

“Lan-” I began, but was cut off when Shiro put a hand on my cheek, moved my head towards him, and kissed me. 

 

My eyes went wide and I pushed him away from me. I looked up at him with my jaw dropped in shock. 

“Shiro,” I said. “You’re like a brother to me.” 

Just when Shiro was about to say something, I was gently pulled back by my shoulder by Lance who decked Shiro in the face. 

 

“Don’t fucking touch my boyfriend!” Lance cursed, and then grabbed my hand to guide me away from Shiro who held his cheek where he was punched.

“Lance!” I shouted, trying to get free of his grasp. “Let go!” 

“No! I’ll never let go of you! I love you!”   
When he said this, I felt like crying again, but I didn’t. 

 

We were in the car, driving around empty neighborhoods. I frowned the whole time. Lance finally decided to speak up.

“It was Dustin,” he said.

“Right.” I rolled my eyes.

“I swear,” he says sternly. “She told me he payed her to get on me and kiss me to get us to break up. I don’t want that at all.”

“Promise?”   
“I promise.”

 

We stayed silent until we drove back to my place. He parked in front of my house and looked at me with serious blue eyes. 

“I need you to believe me,” he said. 

“I don’t know.”

“Keith, please.” He held my hand. “I love you, and I don’t want to lose you.”

“How can I believe you?”

 

Lance stared at me for a minute, and then pulled out his phone and started tapping away. 

“What are you doing?” I asked. 

“Calling Hunk.”

“What? No, this is our business.”

Lance didn’t say anything as we listened to the ringback tone on speaker. Hunk answered.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hunk, I have Keith with me. Can you please explain to him what happened in the cafeteria today?”

“Keith’s there? Oh man, did you lose a few teeth?”

“ _ Hunk _ .”

 

“Oh, right. Sorry. Keith, look, it was all Dustin. She even told us. Lance tried pushing her away, but he didn’t want to hurt her. That’s when you showed up and she kissed him,” Hunk told me. 

“Alright, fine!” I shouted. “I believe you!” 

I was no longer mad. Now I was just embarrassed. I felt like I was just made a fool of and I felt like those petty girlfriends. I just didn’t want to be stupid and fall for lies, but now I believe him.

 

Lance hung up on Hunk and shoved his phone in his pocket. He looked at me with pretty blue eyes. 

“I love you,” he said.

Before I knew it, I started to cry. “I love you too.” 

Lance smiled with relief. “Thank you.”

I grabbed his shirt, pulled him in, and kissed him roughly. 

“She didn’t touch you anywhere else, did she?” I asked when I pulled away.

“Sh-she, uh, sat on my lap.”

I smirked.

 

**Lance**

 

We were in Keith’s room. I was sitting on his bed as he was on his knees, giving me a blow job. I tried hard not to cum so early. He was just so good at it. I clenched his bed sheet. 

“Fuck,” I breathed out as he sucked me harder. “How are you so good at this?”

“Shiro taught me,” he said with a smirk, rubbing my shaft. 

“What?” I nearly shouted. 

Keith chuckled. “I’m just joking.” 

 

He continued to suck me off. He deep throated my throbbing cock, and I almost lost it. I gripped onto the sheets tighter, panting and brushing his hair back from his face. I ran my thumb across his cheek, and he looked up at me with a lewd expression. I accidentally came in his mouth.

 

“Shit,” I cursed. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that in your mouth!” I reached over to the side of his bed to grab the small trash bin for him to spit it out, but right when I set it down in front of him, he swallowed.

“Oh my god,” I said, and then laid back on the bed, grabbing one of Keith’s pillows and covering my face with it. “You’re so sexy.” My words came out muffled. 

“Thank you,” Keith chuckled. “You are, too.”

I wanted him to ride me, but he sucked the life out of Lance Jr. 

 

I decided to repay the favor, so I removed the pillow from my face and grabbed his wrist, pulling him in on the bed. As he laid down looking at me, I undid his jeans, pulling them down along with his boxers. His erection sprung up. 

 

“H-Have you done this before?” Keith stuttered adorably. His face was flushed red. I didn’t know someone can look so cute and hot at the same time. 

“No, I haven’t,” I said, starting to jerk him off, “so bare with me here.”

Keith bit his bottom lip and nodded. 

 

I licked his tip, earning a small whimper from him. I licked his shaft, and then started to stroke it while licking and sucking his balls. 

“Ah,” he moaned. “Shit.”

 

I started to deepthroat. I felt him get bigger in my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down, moaning a little. 

“Lance,” he groaned. “I’m about to cum.”

I knew he was, so I stuck a finger in his tightly puckered hole, thrusting it in and out.

“Lance!” He yelled. “I-I can’t!” 

I felt his walls squeeze my finger. I fingered him faster and faster while still sucking his cock. Then, he came.

 

I swallowed, and then looked up at Keith who was on his back, breathing heavily. I crawled on up next to him and touched his cheek, smiling smallly. My heart was still pounding quickly and harshly in my chest. 

 

Keith looked at me, and gave a loving smile. I kissed his forehead and put my arm around him.

“We should probably clean up,” he said.

“Probably.”

I moved from my comfortable position and got in the shower with him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Keith**

 

I haven’t talked to Shiro since he kissed me. It’d be too awkward, especially since Lance punched him in the face. I had mixed feelings about it. I was happy that Lance did that just for me, but upset that it had to be Shiro on the other end. 

 

One day before school, Shiro and I walked out of our houses at the same time. We looked at one another. I waved, and he smiled back. I hurried over to him as he got in his car. 

“Shiro!” I called.

 

Shrio rolled down his window, and I looked into his eyes. They didn’t seem sad. They seemed normal.

“Um, I just wanted to apologize for that night,” I said. “I’m sorry, but I just don’t like you that way. I hope we can stay friends, though.”

“Keith.” He smiled.

“Yeah?” 

“I only did that because Lance was around. I wanted to see what he would do.”

“What?” I widened my eyes in shock. 

 

This took my by a huge surprise. Shiro wasn’t the type to mess around with people like that. He must have been really mad at Lance. 

“Thanks, Shiro,” I said, “but you don’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“Regardless, I’m still going to worry.”

I exhaled through my nose, and gave a soft smile. There was no helping it. Shiro will always be Shiro.

“Get in,” he says. “I’ll give you a ride.”

“I appreciate it, but Lance is on his way.”

“Alright. Tell him I said to keep it in his pants.”

_ A little too late for that _ , I thought.

After Shiro left for work, I stood in front of my house, waiting for Lance. After what seemed like forever, he showed up. He pulled up to the house and got out of the driver’s seat to open the passenger door for me. 

“Good sir,” he said, motioning for me to get in the car. 

“What a gentleman.” I chuckled as I sat in the passenger’s seat. With that, we left.

 

In science class, we had a sub. She made us read a chapter in our textbooks silently while she played Angry Birds on her phone with her back turned towards us. Very professional. 

 

As I was reading, I suddenly felt something light hit the back of my head. I turned around in my chair to see Lance with a smirk on his face. He waved. I waved back with a small smile. I was caught by surprise when he started doing the blowjob motion. My jaw dropped.

 

He then stopped to point down at the paper ball that he threw at me. I picked it up and uncrumpled it to see that it read “meet me behind the left bleachers at lunch” with a winky face next to it. I ripped up the paper and threw away the evidence. 

 

During our lunch period, I texted Pidge telling her to hang out with Hunk and his friends because I was going to be with Lance. It was okay to leave them together, especially if Hunk is there. He’ll protect Pidge if anything went wrong, which I highly doubt. The guys didn’t have a problem with her. At least, that’s what Lance tells me. I trust him.

 

I stayed at our designated meeting place, waiting for Lance. I started thinking about how much things have changed this year. First Lance being nice to me, Matt and Sam Holt, Lance and I dating, his car accident, our first kiss. Lots of moments with Lance made my year. I love him so much, it hurt. 

 

I was so sucked into my own thoughts, I didn’t hear Lance’s footsteps. He had to say my name for me to snap out of it. I looked up at him.

“Hey,” I greeted with an awkward wave.

“Hi?” He says in question. “What were you thinking about? You were smiling at the ground.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I shrugged. I didn’t want him to know I was thinking about him. I’d probably seem like I’m too clingy.

 

“Why can’t I worry about it? Aren’t I your boyfriend?” Lance asks, stepping closer to me, his blue eyes becoming more clear. 

“Y-Yes, you are,” I stammered, unable to look away from his handsome face. 

He put a large and warm hand on my cheek, and then leaned in to give me a small kiss. When he pulled away, I looked up at his blue orbs. I wanted more. 

 

We started making out behind the bleachers, just like a typical high school movie, except I actually felt something. I never really got into movies, books, or songs about relationships. They never really clicked. Now I understand what they’re all about. 

 

Lance’s hand made its way up my shirt, and I had my palms on his chest. His rough finger flicked my nipple, and I let out a small groan in his mouth. Lance pulled away from me to lift my shirt, lean down, and stare at my chest.

“They’re so pink,” he commented.

 

Before I could say anything, he started to lick my nipple, playing with the other one. I whimpered his name. 

“You’re so cute, Keith,” he said, and then proceeded to suck at it.

“Sh-shut up,” I managed to say. I felt myself throbbing  _ down there _ . 

 

Lance seemed to notice and smirked. He undid my jeans, and pulled my erection. He rubbed it.

“Lance,” I said in a wavering voice. “What if someone sees?”

“Don’t worry, they won’t.” He then picked up the pace, making me purse my lips, trying to conceal my moans.

 

After some time of jerking me off, Lance pulled out his shaft and started stroking it as well. It looked so big. I got harder. 

“I’m flattered,” Lance said. 

“Keep going,” I huffed. 

 

Lance’s breath got heavier as he went faster on the both of us. I moaned his name a little louder, and felt myself about to cum. Right before I did, he got on his knees and put my cock inside his mouth, and I came. I felt weak in my knees, breathing heavily. Lance stood back up, swallowing my cum. 

 

He continued to rub himself, and lifted his shirt to pinch his nipples. I went over to lick and suck on one and rub the other. 

“Keith,” he said my name with a grunt.

Then, it was my turn to go down on him. I sucked him until he came in my mouth. I looked up at him, and stuck my tongue out showing off how much he came, and then swallowed it. Lance’s face went completely red.

 

The bell rang, and we looked at each other before quickly fixing ourselves. I tried hurrying away to class, but Lance grabbed my shoulder.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He asked. I tilted my head in confusion. He smiled and exhaled through his nose before giving me a kiss on the forehead. 

“I love you,” he said sweetly.

My heart throbbed harshly in my chest. “I love you too.”

 

In class, I tapped my pencil on my notepad, thinking about Lance for the dozenth time. I couldn’t get over him. I was so in love. I was finally satisfied with life. Well, more than satisfied. For once, I’m actually...happy. 

 

Suddenly, the loud speaker came on and snapped me back into reality. It was the principal. He announced that prom tickets were for sale in the student store. It reminded me that prom was on its way, and I wondered when Lance was going to ask me. Well,  _ if  _ he’s going to ask me. Maybe he doesn’t want to go prom? 

 

I went out to the front to meet with Lance by the entrance where we usually met after school. I looked up at the clear sky and smiled as I watched the clouds, thinking about how awesome my boyfriend is. 

 

“Keith,” Lance’s voice called my name, and I turned my head to see him walking my way. My grin grew wider. 

“Hi,” I greeted with a small wave, and then held my elbow as he started talking to me. 

“You need a ride home?” He asked me.

“Um, yeah. Are you sure you don’t mind going out of your way taking me home? I can lend you some gas mon-”

 

“Stop right there,” he says, putting a finger to my lips. “You’re my boyfriend. I  _ want _ to do these things for you.”

I smile and move his hand from my face.

“Besides, I want to show you something.”

“Okay,” I say in a confused tone.

 

Lance turns around to stick two fingers in his mouth and whistled. I looked forward and see five of Lance’s friends stand up in a truck, each of them holding a letter one with a question mark that spelled “PROM?”

 

A smile spread on my face, and everyone looked our way. My eyes fell downward, and I was grinning like a fool as I felt Lance’s eyes on me, even though everyone else was looking at me, too. 

“This is so cliche.” I shook my head.

“Is that a yes?” Lance put both large, warm hands on my cheeks, lifting my face up.

“Yeah.”

 

When we kissed, everyone cheered and clapped. It was like we were at a wedding, and it was the both of us getting married. We pulled away when we heard a sob, and saw Hunk in tears. Pidge was patting his back.

“So beautiful!” He exclaimed very dramatically. 

“You big softie,” Lance says with a chuckle, and I fell in love with him all over again. 

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Lance**

 

I was with Hunk at the mall looking for suits to buy. He asked Pidge to the prom, but she said no. He still wants to go anyway. It’s our last year. There’s no way we’d miss it. 

“What color should I wear?” He held up a dark yellow suit and a black one.

“Yellow,” I said, shrugging. “It suits you for some reason.”

“You think so?”   
“Yeah, pal.” I slapped a hand on his shoulder. “Meanwhile, I’m going with blue.”

“Of course.” Hunk rolled his eyes.

“What? It matches my eyes.”

 

After trying on a few suits we decided on the ones we wanted in the first place. Yellow and blue. I wondered if Keith was going to wear his favorite color? I smiled thinking about him, and I didn’t even realize the light turned green until Hunk spoke up.

“Sorry.” I blushed.

“Thinking about Keith again?” He asked.

I huffed my cheeks with a sigh. “Yeah.”

“Jeez,” he says looking at me with a teasing grin. “Why don’t you just marry him already?”

 

I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about it. Hell, I even had a dream where we were married and lived together with our three kids. Two boys and one girl that we spoil. 

“You know what?” I began. “Maybe I will.”

“Wait, are you serious?” His grin dropped.

“Maybe.”

“Dude. This is huge.”

“I love him.”

“I know you do.”

 

**Keith**

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to prom?” I asked Pidge as we sat in her room, reading our books. 

“Who would I go with?” She quirked a brow.

“Hunk asked, you know.”   
“I  _ do _ know. I was there.” 

“Why don’t you go with him?”

“I barely know the guy.”

“Fair enough.”

 

I went home that evening to get ready for prom. I tried calming myself down by spending time with Pidge, but it didn’t work very well. I was still pretty nervous. That night, I had my black tux on and everything, pacing back and forth in the living room by the front door. I was waiting for Lance. Why was I so nervous? Maybe it was because I haven’t been to a school dance since I was in middle school? 

 

While I was in my thoughts, the doorbell rang, making me jump. I swallowed hard, and then opened the door to see a very, very handsome Lance standing there with a rose. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at me. My heart throbbed.

 

“Wow,” he says, exhaling through his nose. “You look...wow.” Lance laughed at himself and I chuckled.

“You look pretty ‘wow’ yourself,” I complimented him.

Lance was just gazing down at me with a loving smile until he went wide eyed and handed me the rose. “This is for you.”

“Thank you.” I took it with small smile. 

 

“I’ll take that,” mom said as she snatched the rose from my hand and carefully set it down on the couch. “Time for pictures!” 

“Yikes.” I laughed.

“Not very photogenic, huh?” 

“You know it.”

After getting into proper prom position, mom took several pictures and looked at them all with tears in her eyes. 

“I’ve been waiting for so long for this moment,” she sobbed. “I couldn’t wait for the day where you two finally come back together, and it’s better than I imagined.”

“Come on, mom,” I said. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she says, wiping away her tears. “You two get going. Have fun!”

“Thank you for letting me have him, Miss.” Lance nodded before taking ahold of my hand and leading me outside.

 

In Lance’s car, I realized that I was no longer nervous. I was sort of excited, in fact. I wasn’t even worried about slow dancing, because I knew Lance wouldn’t judge me. I wanted to kiss him right then and there, but I knew I had to wait.

 

Lance parked in the student parking lot, and we handed our tickets to the school staff that stood outside the gymnasium, then walked in to see a ton of people. It made my heart drop into my stomach. I took a step back, and Lance put a hand on my shoulder

“We’ll be fine,” he told me.

I stayed silent for a moment. “Okay.”

 

We stepped towards Hunk and the other guys that were in a group. When Hunk’s eyes caught us, he grinned widely.

“Hey,” I said. “Looking good, Hunk.”

“You think so?” He laughed, rubbing the side of his neck. 

“Well, don’t the two of you look sharp.” Allura steps out from behind Hunk. She was wearing a peach dress that was short in the front and long in the back. It was strapless, too. It looked very pretty on her.

 

We all talked and laughed together, complementing one another. Then, a slow song came on. Lance and I looked at each other.

“Now for the moment we’ve all been waiting for,” he said, getting down on one knee and holding out his hand, which I gladly took. 

 

We walked out to the floor, and as we did so, I told him I didn’t know how to slow dance. He said it was fine and that all I have to do is follow his lead, the typical line for someone to tell their partner who doesn’t know how to dance.

 

I followed Lance’s steps, looking down at our feet. I wanted to see his deep blue eyes, but I was afraid I was going to step on his toes. He then kissed my forehead, and I felt my face go hot. I was so in love with this guy. I can’t believe I’ve gotten this far with him. I squeezed Lance’s hand, and he squeezed back.

 

When the song was over, we let go of one another’s hands and smiled at each other. Then, he took my hand once more and said he wanted to show me something, so he led me away to the parking lot.

 

I laughed as he pulled me along to the lot where there were no people. We stood in the center, holding hands and gazing at one another. 

“Close your eyes,” Lance told me. “I’m going to grab something from my car. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

“Okay,” I said with a laugh and put my hands over my eyes, unable to get rid of my grin.

 

I listened as Lance’s footsteps became more distant, and then I heard his car unlock. I tried listening for what he was grabbing, but my ears weren’t that great. I heard a car door shut, and then a loud, hard smack like someone dropped a bowling ball. I got scared.

“Lance?” I called, but there was no response. “Lance, quit messing around.”

 

I waited for a response. I waited, but nothing happened. I felt my heart drop into my stomach, and I opened my eyes and turned around to see Lance on the floor in a small puddle of blood by his head.

“Lance!” I yelled at the top of my lungs, running over to him. 

 

I flipped him over and shook his shoulders, calling his name. I yelled so much my throat started to itch painfully. 

“Somebody help!” I pleaded. I started to see black spots as I heard footsteps rushing over to us. I couldn’t see who they were. I couldn’t hear what they said. I tried saying Lance’s name again to wake him up, but I just fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lance**

 

I opened my eyes and saw Keith on the floor, laying next to my body that I couldn’t feel. I tried touching it, but my hand just went through it. I immediately snatched my arm back. Was I dead? Was Keith dead? No. He couldn’t be. 

 

“Keith?” I said his name in a wavering voice. I then heard shouts and footsteps rushing toward us. It was Hunk, Allura, and the rest of the guys. 

Allura gasped. “Oh my god.”

“Are they alive?!”   
“I’ll call an ambulance!” 

 

I felt like vomiting, but nothing would come up. I wanted to hold Keith and make sure he was alright. I noticed that Hunk knelt down beside me.

“What are you doing?!” I shouted. “Check on Keith!” 

 

“He’s alive,” Hunk breathed out with relief as the others made sure Keith was okay. He was alive, too. If we’re both alive, then how am I like this? 

 

An ambulance came and took our bodies away, and I stayed behind with the others. I just couldn’t see Keith that way. I looked down to see the small box on the ground where my body was. Allura grabbed it and she teared up.

“He was going to propose,” she says with a sob. 

 

**Keith**

 

It’s been a week since I’ve woken up, but Lance was still in a coma. Everyday I would go to the hospital to visit him, and I would hold his hand and pray that he would wake up. I  _ needed _ him to wake up. 

 

I went to visit him one night where I ran into Hunk who stood in the doorway, just watching Lance sleep. I gave him a greeting, and then sat next to the hospital bed.

“Lance, please,” I whispered, squeezing his hand. “I can’t do this without you.”

Hunk walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

“Keith,” he says with a grim voice, “you need to sleep.”

 

He was right. I haven’t been sleeping properly. I’d stay in the hospital until visiting hours were over, then go home to sleep for a little and come back early in the morning before school starts. 

“I’ll let you know if anything happens. You have my number.” Hunk looks at me with sad eyes. 

 

I thank him, and then get up to leave. I walked out to the lounge where Shiro was sitting by the piano, playing happy song that didn't suit my mood. 

“Shiro,” I say walking over to him. “I’m ready.”

He turned his head around and asked, “Already?”

“Yeah.” I start walking out the entrance, Shiro following behind. 

 

In the car, I stared out the window, looking at the bright street lights on our way home. I felt so hurt and empty inside. I wanted it to go away so badly. If Lance dies, I don’t know how I’ll be able to live. I didn’t want to think about that, but I couldn’t help that intrusive thought coming to mind. I wanted to be positive like Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Shiro always tell me. But it was hard. It was so hard.

 

I laid in bed, tears streaming from my eyes. I didn’t sob. I didn’t yell at God for cursing me like this. I only sniffled. I only cried silently.

 

**Lance**

 

I watched as Keith cried himself to sleep. I stood next to him, trying to brush his bangs out of his face, but my fingers only went through him. I drew my hand back slowly, feeling like I was going to lose him forever. I felt like I’d never be able to touch him again. 

 

I went over to lay in the empty spot next to him, and laid closely behind, trying not to get too close. Whenever I’d touch him or kiss his cheek, he’d get a shiver down his spine and say, “man, I’m cold.” If only he knew. 

“Keith,” I whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he whispered back in his sleep, a single tear streaming down his face.

I wanted to cry along side him, but just couldn’t.

 

I followed Keith at school. I would stand next to him in class, and walk around the campus with him and Pidge, listening to their conversations. She would try to get his mind off of me. He would follow along. 

 

I was used to this sort of thing. It’s been going on for two weeks. Dustin was still expelled from school and is no longer able to walk the stage at graduation because of what he’s done. It was pretty easy to find out who did it. The guys saw him running away with a bat, and he’s got the motive. 

 

One day at the hospital, I sat by my sleeping body. I stared at my face, and thought about how attractive I am. 

“Hey there, handsome,” I said. “Looking good.”

I had to make some fun out of this. 

 

Just then, I heard voices outside of my hospital room. It was the doctor, my mother, and Keith.

“He can stay,” mom said.

The doctor seemed reluctant before saying, “Alright.”

Keith held mom’s hand as Dr. Quinn told them that they don’t think that I’m going to make it. 

 

Mom dropped to the floor, covering her mouth as she cried and sobbed. Keith bent down beside her, still holding her hand. He was angry.

“Isn’t there some way he could wake up?” He nearly shouted at Dr. Quinn.

“I’m sorry,” he says, “but it would be a miracle if he does.”

 

“I need to see him,” mom said, standing up with Keith’s help. He walked her to my bed, and I stood across from them on the other side of the bed, watching mom. Her bottom lip quivered as she touched my face gently. She then kissed my forehead.

 

Dr. Quinn called my mother over. He wanted to talk about what to do with my body and if she wanted to donate any of my organs. I couldn’t believe this. I stood there in shock, staring down at my body. I’m a goner. 

 

I snapped out of my trance when Keith sat down in the chair next to my bed. When he grabbed my hand to hold it, I felt like panicking when I couldn’t feel it, even though it’s been so long since I haven’t felt his touch.

 

“Don’t do this to me, Lance,” he says, his voice cracking as he teared up. “Don’t go out this way. I wanted…” he pressed his forehead on my knuckles. “I wanted to marry you.”

I covered my mouth with my hand and crouched over. I couldn’t cry no matter how much I wanted to. I just yelled. I yelled and I yelled.

 

**Keith**

 

I stood up to walk out of the room. I tried letting go of Lance’s hand, but then I felt it lightly grip mine. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. I looked down at Lance to see that his shut eyes squinted. 

“Keith,” he said my name, his voice hoarse. 

“Lance?” My eyes went wide, and I quickly called for a doctor. 

 

A nurse came in within a split second and asked me to leave, but I told her that I had to stay with him. She asked nicely once more, and I reluctantly left the room, watching him as I left. 

  
  


I stayed in the waiting room, waiting for Hunk, Pidge, and Allura to get here. I called them as soon as I got kicked out of the hospital room. I was so happy. I was so relieved. But I couldn’t smile. Pidge was the first to get here, and she ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I couldn’t even stand up from my seat.

“I’m so happy for you,” she whispers. 

I buried my face in her shoulder and sob.

 

After calming myself down, Hunk and Allura show up with the rest of Lance’s friends. Luckily, they didn’t see me crying like a baby.

“They seriously said he wasn’t going to make it, and he did?” Hunk asks with tears in his eyes. I haven’t seen such a big guy cry this much before. 

“Yeah,” I said, looking down at my lap. I was the only one sitting. 

 

Later on a nurse came out and said that Lance asked for me. Everyone looked at me. I stood up and Pidge patted me on the back before I started following behind the nurse to Lance’s room. 

 

I took a deep breath, and then walked into the hospital room where I saw Lance sitting up in the bed. His blue eyes looked my way, and he gave me a small smile. I frowned and stormed over to him, then slapped him across the face. 

 

Lance looked at me in shock, holding his red cheek. He was at a loss for words as he stared at me with rounded eyes.

“You fucking asshole!” I cursed at him. “Why didn’t you wake up sooner?!” 

Lance’s deep blue eyes shined through tears as he smiled. “I missed you, too.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Lance**

 

It’s been a whole month since I’ve awoken from my coma, and for a little while, Keith was pretty angry with me. He refused to kiss me for a bit until he finally gave in. When he did, he kissed me like he wasn’t going to kiss me ever again. I wanted to make sure that didn’t happen until we were dead. I was going to do it today. This time, I won’t get smashed in the head with a baseball bat, hopefully.

 

Today was our graduation day already. So much time has passed, and so many things have happened. I fell in love. That was the best part. Keith is my world now, and I’m not going to let that go.

 

I sat in my car waiting for Keith to come out. He walked outside with his gown on and his mom waving at me. The relatives and friends were coming later down the line, but for now, the graduates had to get in their position.

 

In the car, we looked at each other, and we didn’t even have to say anything. We kissed. Then, I drove off to the school.

 

We sat through the principal’s speech, then a few of the students’. The ones with the straight A’s. Finally, they read off the names. For all of our friends, we stood and yelled at the top of our lungs. A lot of people cheered for Keith, and I thought, _Yeah, that’s my boyfriend_.

 

My turn came. This was it. When they said my name, I went up stage and a lot of people stood and cheered for me. The cheerleaders, the jocks, Hunk, and Keith. I shook the principal’s hand.

“Good luck,” he said, giving me a hard slap on the back.

 

I went forward to the mic and cleared my throat. I could feel my heart in my throat. I haven’t been this nervous in forever.

“Keith Kogane,” I say, pulling out the small box from my pants pocket. “Will you marry me?”

 

Everyone on the bleachers stood, clapped their hands, yelled, whistled. The students in the chairs did the same as well. I stepped down from the stage and walked over to Keith who was led out of the crowd of graduates by Hunk and Allura. I got down on one knee and opened the box.

“Will you marry me?” I asked once more.

 

Keith covered his mouth. He teared up, nodding his head. I bowed my head and have never felt so happy. I looked back up to slide the golden ring on Keith’s finger, and then stood up to cup his face and kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me back.

Yeah. I’m in _way_ too deep.


End file.
